snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Reaper
"Come Child. It is Time." '' -Grim telling Blossom/ Dee Dee that it's her time. '''The Grim Reaper' also known as "Death" is one of the major characters from The Grim Tales From Down Below and a minor character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the husband of Mandy, and a father figure to Grim Jr. and Minimandy. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi The Grim Reaper only had made an appearance twice. He first was at the funeral of Dee Dee to come and pick her up. Later he also appeared when Blossom died. But Dee Dee came to him and asked him if he could let Blossom live a little longer which he did. While Dee Dee was talking to Blossom about Dexter, his cellphone rang possibly coming from Mandy asking him where he is. The Grim Tales From Down Below Grim first went along with his family to Halloween Town and introduced uncle Jack Skellington and aunt Sally to them. Grim Jr. explained his past to Lock, Shock and Barrel. He once was owned by Billy and Mandy and went on adventures with them. Mandy started to ask questions about when she was going to die. When she eventually found out she was immortal she ordered Grim to be free. Grim sometimes met her at work. One day he proposed to her and became her husband. Later he was seen when he noticed that Grim Jr. was in danger, they hurried to Oogie's Manor but were too late. the Demon Reaper invaded Halloween Town and he along with Mandy, Lord Pain, Nergal Jr. and Dark Danny battled it. He then went inside of the Demon Reaper along with Clockwork and encountered Nergal and had a discussion with him. Then he freed Junior's soul but Clockwork took it with him. He eventually reunited with him. What About Mimi? Later in the castle he was writing but was soon interupted by Dark Danny who told he had sex with Mandy. Grim didn't care and went towards the vault where he freed Grim Jr. and Minniemandy and gave Mimi's map to Mandy who then gave her the Horror's Hand. He saw her worst memories when she was in the ruins of Megaville. He was later seen picking up Mr. Snuggles and was talking to Pain about the Devil Essence Mimi was containing inside her human body after they were released out of her body and was sealed away because of Mandy. Later, Grim and Pain were still investigating the Devil Essence by taking a sample of it. Afterbirth A couple years later in Afterbirth he had a minor role. He was busy raising Manny and Dani He wanted to tell the bad news to Grim Jr. that Minnie had been kidnapped by Boogeyman but Mandy told it instead. Grim wanted to save her but Grim Jr. offered to do it. Black and White Grim made a cameo appearance when he was taking Dr. X to the Underworld after he died. Appearance Grim's appearence stays true to the iconic image of the Grim Reaper; Grim is depicted in the series has an adult-sized 'undead, talking magical skeleton'. Grim is most often seen wearing a long black robe with a hood; the robes make him look thinner than he actually is. Powers and Abilities As the Grim Reaper, Grim is the master Life and Death, capable of Soul Absorption and Soul Stealing. Being Death, Grim collects the soul's of those whose time is up. Although there are others whose time is up but are still living, like Mandy, but it's implied that they won't die until Grim "says so". Grim is incapable creating life because it goes against his nature, but he has shown the power to extend any living being's lifetime by adding sand to their hourglassess which he did for Jeff, Billy and Mandy's life span. Being a vastly powrful cosmic being, Grim is also capable of bringing people back to life, and making himself corpereal. Like other supernatural creatures of the Underworld, Grim naturally has supernatural powers of his own, such as being able to shapeshift, for example, growing in size and warping his form into the disguise of joe black to propose to Mandy. The ability to possess the living like when he possess Billy's cat, Milkshake, teleporting through different dimensions and places, telekinesis, flight, energy projection, conjuring, mind controlling, and a phlethora of other magical abitlies. As an 'undead, talking magical skeleton', Grim is a complete animated skeleton that is able to function both as a complete body or independently as individual bones. Grim has also been seen creating flames whenever his tempers flares, even his eyes will shoot out flames when he gets angry or determined. Grim has demonstrated the use of spells that have implied he knows Dark Magic, Sorcery, and Voodoo i.e. when he created a voodoo doll of billy; and Necromancy for summoning skeletons to aid him. The Reaper's Scythe As the Grim Reaper, Grim is the "Master of the Forces of Life and Death" and the owner of 'The Reaper's Scythe'; an Underworld object of power, (other such objects of power include, Eris' Apple of Discord, Pandora's Box, and Horror the Ancient's 'Left Hand of Horror'). All the most prominent of Grim's powers stem from this scythe. For the most point, Grim is dependent upon the scythe in the series for his powers and is usually rendered powerless when disarmed, but has been seen shown as capable of magical feats without it. The Reaper's Scythe has the ability to cut and slice through anything and, according to Jack O'Lantern in Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween, anything that has been cut by the scythe's blade cannot ever be repaired.Even though when billy cut off grim's head with the scythe in the in The Incredible Shrinking Mandy Grim put his head back on. The Reaper's Scythe can be used to open rifts to 'the other side' it's main purpose being to open the way for the souls of the recently deceased to pass through. The scythe, however, is not limited to just cutting through obsticles and opening portals, as Grim has also used it to open inter-and-extra-dimentional portals and rifts in the fabric of time and space, and cast spells. The scythe's blade can be used to fire bolts of energy at targets, give off light, deflect incoming energy blasts and put up protective barriers (Which Came First?,) and the handle can be used like a Lightsaber, (Brown Evil). In Hurter Monkey, it was shown that the Scythe is able to hold Grim to his promise to be Billy and Mandy's best friend, preventing Grim from leaving Billy's house with the intention of never coming back. In Billy Idiot, Grim admits that the only way a evil witch can overpower his scythe is if she can first turn it into a snake, and then turns it against him. Origin Grim, the main protagonist, is over 137,000 years old (as his early childhood took place during the Stone Age) and speaks with a Jamaican accent. The continuity of how Grim got his reaper status and powers comes up quite a few times and it is unknown which way he really got his powers (For example, in The Spider Queen, he was elected to his position as the Grim Reaper while he was in middle school; however, in A Grim Prophecy, it is shown that he was the Grim Reaper since his childhood with his parents forcing him to be the Reaper, which is further contradicted in a later episode where he is seen stumbling over his scythe to become Grim Reaper). His scythe is the source of his powers and possesses many magical qualities; although he is still capable of using magic without it, these instances are quite rare.ck. Trivia *Grim can only have children if they are killed at birth, still-born or aborted. This would make every baby who never took a breath of life, his, as stated by Nergal. *This would mean that Grim is not Truely the biological father of Grim Jr., because he was not the one to impregnate Mandy. *It would seem Grim holds a great dislike for Grim Jr.'s human father, as shown when he got really angry at Nergal for almost mentioning his name. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Grim. Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protagonist Category:Antoganist Category:Characters Category:Reaper Category:Protago-Antoganist Category:Shinigami Category:Living Dead Category:Immortal Category:Monarch Category:Main Character Category:Skeleton